<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[vid] Разбойники by rubyrummy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260002">[vid] Разбойники</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyrummy/pseuds/rubyrummy'>rubyrummy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2014-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:27:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyrummy/pseuds/rubyrummy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив Роджерс и Ко.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[vid] Разбойники</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Смонтировано на <a href="http://fk-2014.diary.ru">ФБ-2014</a> для команды  <a href="http://fk-2014.diary.ru/?tag=5106426">fandom First Avenger 2014</a>.</p>
<p>Видео: Captain America: The First Avenger;<br/>Музыка: песня разбойников из мультфильма «Бременские музыканты»</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>